E-100
The E-100 is a tier 5 German superheavy tank. Background Story The E-100 is a German superheavy tank that was part of the Entwicklung concept series created during mid-World War II. The tanks was a competitor to the Maus and was heaviest vehicle in the Entwicklung series. The project used the Tiger-Maus design but with upgraded suspension. Later in development, the E-100 got a new turret, the E-100 Turm, which was a Maus II Turm but with less armor. The E-100 was proposed to be the basis for a heavy artillery system, anti-aircraft vehicle, and heavy tank destroyer, but only the chassis of the vehicle was completed and was then captured by the British and later scrapped. Playstyle In Tankery, the E-100's main two advantages are its deadly gun, which is capable of dealing large amounts of damage in a single hit, and the large health pool. The high alpha damage is accompanied by a good reload time which allows the E-100 to dish out more damage in a shorter span of time than the T-10. These two advantages make the E-100 one of the best head-to-head dueling tanks in the game. Its drawbacks come in the form of its large size, somewhat easily-penetrable armor for its tier, and low top speed. These drawbacks make the E-100 incapable of absorbing heavy fire, reaching the front line quickly, or of avoiding enemy fire altogether. The E-100 is best served as a close-range, brawling vehicle or a defensive strong-point. Due to the E-100's incapability to deflect or bounce shots from same or higher-tier vehicles, taking cover and angling armor is necessary to prevent needless loss of hitpoints. Pros * Largest health pool in the game. * A nearly-impenetrable mantlet. * Good penetration value. * Very difficult to kill in DM matches. * High damage per shot. * Relatively good reload speed for its damage output. Cons * Largest tank in the game, and difficult to conceal behind cover that smaller tanks would have an easy time hiding in. * Low top speed, and slow hull and turret traverse speeds. * Somewhat penetrable hull and turret armor for its tier. (can be mitigated by use of skillful angling of such structures) * Extremely high profile, large turret, and poor gun depression allows very small or low-profile tanks to get beneath the gun of the E-100 and avoid damage entirely. Trivia * The E-100 is often mistaken by new players as the Panzerkampfwagen VIII 'Maus,' due to the great similarity in appearance between the two vehicles. * On 5/3/2019 (D,M,Y) the E-100 turret was updated from the E-100 Turm to the Maus Turm. Real Life Trivia With the conceptual E-100 Turm (turret), it would've weighed 123.5 metric tons. * The constructed chassis had the same engine as the Tiger II, the V-12 Maybach HL 230 P30 and the same transmission (OG 40 12 16B) which would have given it a power-to-weight ratio of 4.2 hp/t and a top speed of 23 kph, which is extremely underpowered when compared to other tanks of the era. * Only the chassis was made. At the end of the war, it was captured by the British and later scrapped. * The project B Antrieb listed a Maybach 1,200 engine with the steering unit and transmission in the rear for rear-drive with a capable top speed of 40 km/h. The rear placement of the transmission and steering unit made it necessary to move the engine compartment forward which would've resulted in a completely different E-100 hull design to what we see and was constructed. 'Gallery' Category:Germany Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 5 Category:Entwicklung Series Category:Non-Premium